


¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

by ZeitaMach



Category: Kyuwook - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeitaMach/pseuds/ZeitaMach
Summary: ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?...Mi joven amo es la persona de la cual me enamore perdidamente, después de que me sacó de ese hoyo, de esa oscuridad.Historia publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.Fanfic basado en la película Uncontrolled Love con unas ligeras variaciones de la historia original.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Ryeowook/Henry Lau





	1. La llegada

_** Él es como una chica. ** _

Un joven yacía en su cama acostado cuando de repente su celular sonó.

—Si, diga— decía aquel joven adormilado.

—Arréglate un poco y ven a la oficina a las ocho, por favor— le respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Qué pasó?.

—El señor Cho regresa hoy de Gran Bretaña, dijo que vendrá directamente a la oficina una vez su avión haya aterrizado.

—¿Qué acaso no iba a regresar el próximo lunes?.

—Probablemente ese fue un anuncio falso que hizo deliberadamente, para luego tomarnos por sorpresa, de cualquier manera solo arréglate y ven, por favor.

—Si, esta bien, nos vemos.

Tan pronto como la llamada terminó aquel joven se fue directamente al baño, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar temprano, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos terminó de vestirse, rápidamente tomó su maletín y bajó las escaleras, pero tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo del vestíbulo

—¡Sorpresa!— decía alguien a sus espaldas

—¿Señor Cho?.

—¿Quién más podría ser?, sigues siendo el mismo.

**_ Flashback _ **

El órgano de una iglesia y el canto de las aves se oían, mientras una pequeña niña tomada de las manos de dos señores que a partir de ese día serían sus padres se despedían de aquel lugar, en ese momento la vida de esa pequeña cambiaría, pero no todos eran felices en aquel momento, ya que un pequeño niño sentado dentro de la iglesia lloraba.

—Ryeowook, ¿Qué anda mal?, no quieres que Luna se vaya, ¿cierto?— decía la voz de una joven monja detrás de él. —¿Por qué no vas a despedirte en vez de quedarte aquí llorando?

—Señorita Kang, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo al que adopten?, ¿por qué no les agrado?, solo quiero tener padres— decía entrecortadamente mientras lloraba.

—Ryeowook, no estés triste, tendrás una mamá y un papá, sólo se tu mismo, en un futuro no te escondas ni llores, trata de hablar con otros niños y sonríeles a todos, a nadie le gustan los niños que se quejan mucho, ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

—Ok— fue su única respuesta.

—Bien, eres un niño muy bueno.

Después de todo nada estaba perdido aún, su futuro y sobre todo su vida estaban próximos a cambiar, varios días después de la partida de Luna, un auto negro llegó a esa iglesia, pronto todos los niños que estaban jugando en el patio se acercaron instintivamente, todos menos uno que se encontraba leyendo dentro de la iglesia, unos pequeños zapatos bajaron de ese auto, era un pequeño niño vestido con un impecable traje.

Ryeowook que yacía sentado dentro de la iglesia leyendo no se percató de la presencia de alguien hasta que estuvo justo a un costado de él, se sorprendió mucho al ver a un niño a un lado, por lo que dejó su libro en la banca y decidió pararse, aquel niño era más alto de lo que él era.

—Kyuhyun, ¿por qué viniste aquí?— se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer.

—Hey tú, ven aquí— le dijo al pequeño Ryeowook ignorando completamente lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo. 

—...

—Eres lindo— mencionó tan pronto se le acercó. 

—...

—Tu cabello es aún más suave que el de Choko.

—Choko es un cachorro. ¿Cómo puedes compararlo con un cachorro?, no seas grosero— se escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer a su lado.

—¿Eres una niña?— preguntó de repente Kyuhyun.

—No, soy un niño— respondió sin chistar.

—Claro que no, tienes cara de niña, estas mintiendo ¿cierto?.

—Kyuhyun, déjalo en paz— dijo de pronto aquella mujer pues Kyuhyun le estaba pellizcando los cachetes al pobre Ryeowook.

—Esto duele ¿no?, vamos llora.

—...

—¿No llorarás?, vamos esto no tiene sentido.

—...

—Te estoy diciendo que llores, solo hazlo.

—Busca a otro si no es obediente, pero ya déjalo— volvía a decir la mujer.

-No, él es el indicado- afirmó tan seguro de sí

Realmente le dolía, le estaba presionando tan fuerte el rostro que inclusive parecía un tomate pero en cuanto lo escucho decir aquellas palabras soltó una lagrima y luego otra.

—Mira, así esta bien— dijo soltándolo al instante.

—Mi nombre es Cho Kyuhyun, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, quiero adoptarte, eres mío ahora. Escucha solo puedes hacer lo que yo te deje hacer, de otra manera serás castigado, por supuesto te trataré bien siempre que sigas mis ordenes— mientras volteaba y tomaba la mano de su madre para caminar hacía la salida.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar Ryeowook y antes de comenzar a seguirlo, no dudó en hacerle la pregunta que cambiaría su vida.

—¿Estas seguro de que me tratarás bien?.

Fue ahí cuando Kyuhyun paró en seco, volteo a verlo y con la mayor firmeza que podría tener un pequeño niño de 8 años afirmó lo que antes había dicho con un...

—Si, por siempre.

Y fue así como el pequeño Ryeowook fue adoptado, aquel niño que siempre vivió en aquel orfanato, simplemente quedó maravillado al entrar a esa gran casa donde sería su nuevo hogar, todos los días jugaba con el pequeño Kyuhyun en el gran jardín, realizaban casi todo juntos y al llegar la noche el pequeño Kyuhyun dormía abrazado de su pequeño Ryeowook, ahora si podía considerarse un niño feliz y querido.

**_ Fin Flashback _ **

** _Pero los cuentos de hadas son solo mentiras, en el mundo real no hay guerreros o príncipes, sino el dueño irritable de una mascota, lo bueno es que las personas crecen, no pensé que después de 20 años Kyuhyun trataría a un hombre de 30 años como a Choko, me lo supuse.**_

—Regresé una semana antes— decía el joven Kyuhyun directamente al oído izquierdo de Ryeowook a sus espaldas.

—...

—No quise ni perder un minuto esperando por un taxi, así que tomé el subterráneo tan pronto como aterricé, todo lo que hice fue para darte una sorpresa, pero sólo estás siendo frío conmigo— dijo separándose rápidamente de él y con una impresión leve de molestia.

Tan pronto como Ryeowook se levanto y miró a Kyuhyun se quedó pasmado observándolo, viendo aquella pequeña pero sutil sonrisa en su rostro que añoraba ver.

—Wookie, ¿me extrañaste?, dime.

—Por supuesto que si— respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pues no lo aparentas— respondió hábilmente Kyuhyun.

—Yo...uhm...

—Oh, correcto. No serías mi Wookie si pudieras decir cómo te sientes, vamos, te llevaré a la oficina— decía animadamente y abrazándolo con un brazo sobre el cuello mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la casa con dirección a la oficina.


	2. Si los problemas tuviesen un nombre...

_**Él es tan posesivo.** _

Tan pronto llegaron al edificio ya un grupo de personas los esperaba en el recibidor.

—¡Buenos días señor Cho!— dijeron todos a unísono tan pronto como pasaron la puerta giratoria de éste.

—De ahora en adelante no más "señor Cho" sino "presidente Cho" en la compañía— pronunciaba en voz alta. 

—¡Papá!— pronunció apenas estuvo frente a él.

—Ya estas creando problemas, ¿no te dije que vinieras directo a la oficina?— decía aquel señor.

—...

—Todos ya te están esperando— pronunció con una sonrisa, tan pronto como dio un vistazo hacia atrás pudo ver que se encontraba Ryeowook a sus espaldas —¿Por qué están juntos?— cuestionó.

—Nos encontramos afuera— respondió hábilmente Kyuhyun.

—El gerente Kim tendrá que pagar 200 wons por llegar 15 minutos tarde, de acuerdo a nuestra política— aclaró muy seguro.

—Bien, parece que ya estas familiarizado con las políticas de nuestra compañía— sonrió un poco el padre.

—Absolutamente, y no sólo eso, también conozco muy bien el lado de los negocios.

—Ahórrate la saliva, vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia el elevador y tan pronto como llegaron al piso indicado y salieron de éste, fueron directamente hacia la oficina principal, no sin antes pasar por los cubículos donde todos se levantaron a saludar con una leve inclinación.

—Gerente Lee, informe a todos que se presenten en la sala de conferencias en 10 minutos— informó antes de entrar a la oficina.

—...

—Los buenos tiempos han llegado a su final— el gerente Lee se acercó a Ryeowook para comentarle eso poco después de que Kyuhyun entrara a la oficina.

—...

—Tienes mala suerte— le dijo justo antes de retirarse. 

Después de aquello el día transcurrió como cualquier otro, ya llegada la noche Ryeowook se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles cuando de pronto un mensaje llegó a su celular, justo estaba contestando aquel mensaje cuando Kyuhyun apareció en la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Ya casi termino, necesitaré ordenar estos documentos— respondió inmediatamente.

Kyuhyun se acercó hasta donde se encontraba situándose justo a un costado de él y se sentó en el escritorio.

—Apresúrate, estoy hambriento— le indico calmado.

—Bien— fue la única respuesta que pudo dar antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ryeowook en ese momento se sentía incomodo, la presencia de Kyuhyun, el hecho de que él se encontrara ahí a su lado lo hacía ponerse nervioso de alguna manera, a pesar de estar ordenando la información de aquellos documentos de repente miraba a Kyuhyun por el rabillo del ojo, mientras que Kyuhyun tan sólo se dedicaba a observar que es lo que estaba haciendo.

—Señor, ¿Por qué no se va primero?, me tomará un momento terminar, no me espere— cortó aquel silencio que se había formado.

—Cállate y termina— respondió ligeramente molesto.

—Bien.

Y una vez más el silencio reinó en aquella oficina, la incomodidad de estar siendo observado era demasiado haciendo que por segundos no leyera los papeles que tenía frente a él.

—Bueno parece que no terminarás antes del amanecer, quítate de mi camino— comentó Kyuhyun mientras se levantaba del escritorio y le daba empujoncitos a Ryeowook en el hombro para que se levantara.

Tan pronto como se levantó, Kyuhyun se sentó y comenzó a revisar aquellos documentos, para después terminar de acomodarlos, en todo aquel rato que pasó Ryeowook lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo y sonreír nerviosamente.

Poco tiempo después con Ryeowook como chofer fueron hacia un restaurante, al arribar Kyuhyun rápidamente bajó del auto y se encontró con una chica.

—Hey nena, ¿me extrañaste?— dijo Kyuhyun a aquella chica.

Ryeowook salió del auto y tan sólo podía obsérvalos.

—Si, ¿y tú?— respondió ella coquetamente.

—Por supuesto que si, debes estar cansada de esperar— mientras correspondía a su abrazo y le daba un beso.

—Ryeowook ven acá— estaba un poco molesto, o tal vez eran celos, aún así decidió ir hasta llegar a ellos.

—Quiero presentártela, ella es...

—Hola, soy Jung Jessica, la novia de Kyuhyun, tu debes ser Ryeowook, me ha hablado mucho de ti— interrumpió ella mirándolo despectivamente.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Jung— respondió educadamente.

—No pareces un sirviente, eres lindo.

—Detente— se escucho de pronto la voz de Kyuhyun.

—Señor, disfrute su cena con la señorita Jung, no quiero ser una molestia, llámeme si necesita que venga por usted— dijo de pronto para intentar no estar con ellos.

—¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, ya estas aquí, no te vallas— dijo tomándolo de los hombros con un brazo —¿Qué quieres comer hoy?, Yo pago, ¡vamos!— exclamó colocándose en medio de Ryeowook y Jessica abrazandolos por los hombros y de esta manera los 3 entraron al restaurante.

Poco tiempo después, ya estando sentados, Ryeowook a un costado de Kyuhyun y Jessica enfrente a él tomándole fotos.

—Buenas noches, ¿Están listos para ordenar?— se acercó una camarista para solicitarles su orden.

—Tres paquetes Deluxe, por favor, uno de ellos con carne de cerdo en lugar de res y un mousse de mango— respondió Kyuhyun.

—Esta bien, en un momento por favor— respondió la camarista.

—Cariño, yo no quiero nada dulce, estoy a dieta— dijo Jessica con notable disgusto.

—A Ryeowook le encanta, ¿cierto?— preguntó mirándolo, a lo que sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa incomoda.

—¿La carne de cerdo es también para Ryeowook?— dijo claramente más molesta.

—Si, es alérgico a la carne de res— respondió tranquilo Kyuhyun.

—No sabía que el señor Cho fuese tan atento, las personas que no nos conozcan podrían pensar que...— sonrió con una sonrisa un poco amenazante.

—¿Qué es lo que podrían pensar?— interrumpió Kyuhyun a la defensiva.

—Que tu eres su novio y yo la tercera en discordia— respondió sin más.

—Es usted divertida señorita Jung, soy su sirviente desde que era pequeño— interfirió Ryeowook intentando calmar un poco el ambiente.

—Así es como el amor se desarrolla— respondió hábilmente.

Mientras se veía un Kyuhyun que poco a poco iba molestándose más y más.

—Mejor te cuidas de él, tal vez haya una vibra gay— le dijo a Kyuhyun mientras volteaba a mirar a Ryeowook.

—¿Ya terminaste?— respondió Kyuhyun.

—No lo invento— hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar hablando.

—Era cercana a un lindo chico británico, extremadamente femenino y adivina qué, salía junto con otro chico todos los días y tomados de las manos.

—Cállate Jung Jessica, odio esto que estas haciendo, no me importan los demás, pero si te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas de mi, no me culpes por echarte— explotó al fin Kyuhyun mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano y se levantaba estrepitosamente.

—Kyuhyun, sólo bromeaba, Kyuhyun— intentó detenerlo sin resultados positivos.

La molestia de Kyuhyun fue tanta que decidió salir de ahí con dirección a su casa, poco tiempo después ambos llegaron a la casa e inmediatamente Kyuhyun se quitó el abrigo tirándolo cerca de una silla y dio paso a la sala donde se sentó en un gran sillón claramente molesto.

—Señor, la señorita Jung no hablaba en serio, sólo era una broma, no debe tomárselo en serio— comentó Ryeowook levantando el abrigo del piso.

—Las bromas deben ser apropiadas. ¿Hombre y hombre?, eso es enfermo— exclamó Kyuhyun aún molesto.

Ante aquel comentario Ryeowook sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

—No me molestaría tanto si hubiese sido cualquier otro día, pero contigo presente lo dio por sentado.

—Señor, de hecho, los sentimientos no son definidos por el género— comentó débilmente Ryeowook.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Dónde está Shindong?, ¿Nadie hizo la cena?— preguntó, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho Ryeowook.

—Shindong se fue a su casa para ver a su hija, nadie sabía que usted vendría aquí a cenar, tal vez quiera regresar a casa de su padre, seguro que lo estará esperando con un delicioso manjar— contestó.

—No— respondió.

—Entonces déjeme conducirlo hasta el restaurante— propuso Ryeowook.

—Estoy cansado— respondiendo negativamente una vez más.

—¿Y si le pido comida a domicilio?.

—Eso es sucio, por supuesto que no.

—Quedó algo en el refrigerador, puedo cocinarlo si esta dispuesto a esperar— dijo como último intento.

Una vez acabó de escuchar eso Kyuhyun volteó a mirarlo para después contestar afirmativamente, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—Ok.

Ryeowook se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de huevo y cortando unos pimientos y un poco de carne.

—Ryeowook, ¿esta lista la cena?— gritó Kyuhyun desde la sala.

—-Ya casi esta lista— contestó inmediatamente.

No tardó un minuto cuando de pronto Ryeowook sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y un cuerpo apegándose a él.

—Wookie, estoy hambriento— decía un poco meloso Kyuhyun a sus espaldas.

—Casi termino, deme un minuto— contestó ligeramente nervioso.

—¿Todavía necesito esperar?, si no hay nada de comer, entonces te comeré a ti— le dijo directamente al oído para después morderlo un poco.

—Ah, señor, estará listo en un momento— contestó Ryeowook mientras trataba de alejarse un poco.

—Ya terminé de comerme las orejas, ¿Qué sigue, la cara tal vez?— volvió a decir.

Justo antes de que le mordiera un moflete Ryeowook hábilmente dio media vuelta y le entregó el plato, una vez hubo tomado el plato Kyuhyun se fue al comedor, Ryeowook tardó un poco en acompañarlo debido a que necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ya una vez sentados en el comedor comenzaron con una pequeña platica.

—Wookie, eres el que mejor conoce mis gustos, vamos prueba esto— le dijo mientras le daba de comer en la boca, Ryeowook acepto gustoso por supuesto.

—Quiero una sopa de Gorgón más tarde, esta noche.

—¿Se va a quedar aquí?— interrogó Ryeowook

—No he dormido abrazado a mi Wookie desde hace mucho tiempo— contestó sonriente mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Señor, éramos pequeños en aquel entonces, pero ahora no parece ser... Bueno limpiaré la habitación de huéspedes para usted.

—No, aún quiero dormir contigo, justo como cuando éramos niños, apresúrate, voy a estar esperándote en la cama— contestó tomándolo de la mano para impedir que se levantara.

Mientras Kyuhyun se daba una ducha, Ryeowook se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación con un baúl enfrente observando algunas de las fotografías que guardaba de Kyuhyun, cuando de pronto el susodicho entró, por lo que tuvo que aventar las fotos dentro y empujar el baúl debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué escondes?— preguntó Kyuhyun.

—Nada, son sólo unas cosas— contestó sin más.

—¿Y por qué no las pones en el ropero?.

—No hay espacio, me es más conveniente dejarlas ahí.

—¿Si?, bueno déjame verlas— contestó mientras se iba agachando poco a poco para poder alcanzar aquel baúl.

—No— lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué no?— cuestionó nuevamente.

—...

—¿No será ropa interior femenina?— sonrió pícaro ante aquella idea que tuvo de pronto.

Y fue entonces cuando el forcejeo se presentó ya que Kyuhyun quería ver lo que había en el baúl, sin embargo Ryeowook se negaba rotundamente, y entre forcejeos Ryeowook tiró a Kyuhyun hacia la cama terminando así ese pequeño forcejeo.

—Señor, todos tienen privacidad, espero pueda respetarme, me iré a duchar, usted debe estar cansado así que descanse y que tenga buenas noches— dijo serio antes de dar la vuelta e irse al baño.

El tiempo pasó y una vez de haberse duchado, fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Kyuhyun, parado en la puerta lo miró.

—¿A dónde vas?, metete a la cama— logró decir Kyuhyun a tiempo antes de que Ryeowook saliera de la habitación.

Ryeowook sin más remedio tuvo que ir y acostarse en la cama, Kyuhyun que estaba de espaldas a él volteo de a poco hasta abrazarlo, de tal manera como lo hacía en el pasado como cuando eran niños.

—Wookie, eres muy delgado.

—...

—Tu piel es muy suave al igual que tu cabello, justo como cuando éramos niños— mencionaba Kyuhyun medio dormido mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?, tengo casi 30 años— decía Ryeowook nervioso.

—Múdate mañana.

—Pero su padre me pidió que me quedara aquí.

—No me importa lo que él haya dicho, sólo haz lo que yo quiero, hazles saber que fue mi decisión, por si alguien te pregunta.

—Señor, de hecho no sería de mucha ayuda si me mudo de regreso.

—Lo único que necesitas hacer es permitirme abrazarte mientras duermo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa a causa del sueño que lo estaba venciendo.

—Lo que más quería durante mis 6 años en Gran Bretaña era abrazarte mientras dormía.

—...

—Wookie, no salgas con ninguna chica, no me dejes saber si lo haces, me perteneces a mi, nadie puede arrebatarte de mi.

Y después de aquellas palabras Kyuhyun quedó profundamente dormido y aunque Ryeowook lo llamó, él no despertó, por lo tanto Ryeowook aprovecho para tomar una foto, para después al igual que Kyuhyun caer en un profundo sueño.


End file.
